


Возмутитель спокойствия

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Sexual Situations, Idiots in Love, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Когда твой коллега глупо шутит.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Возмутитель спокойствия

Андерсон Джемисон (именно так – Андерсон, никаких Энди и прочего, только полное имя) был очень серьезным бетой. И его должность была ему под стать – главный бухгалтер фондовой биржи «Брейнбик ГМПХ». Андерсон всегда стремился производить исключительно хорошее, серьезное впечатление. Никаких дурашеств и глупостей. Только ответственность и упорство. 

Однако весь прекрасный образ идеального парня и специалиста портил Льюис. Льюис был главным сертификатором биржевых брокеров – яркий, харизматичный… и невозможно бесячий альфа. Он всегда вваливался в кабинет Андерсона без стука и предупреждения. Просто заходил с двумя чашками кофе и радостно сообщал, что ему, Андерсону, пора прерываться, хотя тот этого делать не собирался. У Андерсона был свой тайм-план, в котором четко значилось, что задача должна выполняться целиком, без перерывов даже на туалет. Льюис понимать этого не собирался. Он собирался все крушить. 

На общих собраниях и планерках было не лучше. Андерсон докладывал, вносил пояснения, разъяснял задачи. И стоило замереть на секунду, потерять нить разговора, как Льюис вмешивался, пытаясь спасти, выручить коллегу. А ему, Андерсону, это было не нужно. Он и сам мог справиться. 

Хуже всего было то, что Льюс еще и отказывался называть Андерсона по имени, правильно. У него это всегда звучало как: «Ани, милашка, привет!». Только слыша это, Андерсон готов был убивать. Но потом вспоминал, что он все-таки серьезный и спокойный бета и брал себя в руки. 

И вот теперь сил оставаться достойным гражданином больше не осталось. А все почему? Потому что Льюис перешел на новый уровень своих издевательств. Во многом Андерсон сам был виноват, и он это понимал.

Все случилось как-то неожиданно. В тот день на работе они особенно задержались. Время уже давно перевалило за полночь, и Льюис вызвался подвезти Андерсона домой. Совершенно не подозревая, чем все может закончиться, Андерсон согласился. Однако, довезя его до дома, Льюис сразу же стал напрашиваться в гости. Наверное, стоило жестко сказать «нет», но и здесь Андерсон дал слабину и не нашел в себе сил отказать Льюису в чашечке чая. Чаепитие закончилось только в третьем часу ночи, а вскоре Андерсон обнаружил себя на коленях Льюиса, жарко с ним целующимся. Стоило прийти в себя, как он спрыгнул с коленей и выпроводил ошарашенного Льюиса прочь. Тогда-то и было положено начало конца. В тот вечер Льюис прихватил с собой пульт от его телевизора. 

Не найдя утром пульт, Андерсон решил, что просто потерял его, и забыл. Вернувшись поздно вечером с работы, он сходил в душ и сразу же лег спать, больше ничего не делая. Но стоило расслабиться и начать засыпать, как телевизор сам собой включился на канале рок-музыки. Концерт загремел на весь дом, и перепуганный Андерсон проснулся. Первый раз это сошло за случайность. 

Неделю спустя Андерсон работал из дома. Он проверял счета по форвардам, поступившие от японских партнеров, и одновременно вел переговоры с теми же партнерами. Видеокамера ноутбука была включена, и донельзя строгий Андерсон вещал что-то о сроках оплаты. В гостиной стояла полная тишина, но тут телевизор снова включился, и на заднем плане отразилось видео с одного из порно-каналов. На экране жарко совокуплялись альфа и бета, а Андерсон просто потерял дар речи. Он лихорадочно выключил телевизор и после долго извинялся перед. И если эти случаи Андерсон еще как-то пережил, то последней каплей стало происшествие, случившееся две недели спустя. 

Андерсон редко знакомился с кем-то и приглашал к себе. На самом деле, у него не было никаких отношений, и он не стремился их заводить, но и совсем монахом не был. Изредка Андерсон ходил в особый клуб и знакомился там с альфами, приводил их домой, чтобы приятно провести время. Так случилось и в этот день. Чак был приятным альфой, кажется, тренер в какой-то сборной по футболу. Андерсону такие всегда нравились: спортивный, уверенный, дорогой мужчина. С ними было приятнее всего. 

И вот они выпили по бокалу вина, съели немного сыра и отправились в постель. Настроение у обоих было боевым. Чак лежал на животе, а Андерсон делал ему массаж всего тела, периодически проводя языком по спине, когда вновь включился телевизор. На сей раз тот что в спальне. Так уж вышло, что все экраны были синхронизированы, а пульт управления был один. И ладно бы это оказался какой-нибудь глупый слезливый сериал. Нет, включилась связь по скайпу, с его родителями. 

Андерсон как раз покусывал Чака за ягодицу, когда на огромном экране появилось лицо его папочки. Папочка, хрупкий и нежный омежка, взвизгнул:

— Анди, малыш! О господи! 

Андерсон подскочил и задохнулся от ужаса. Как назло, Чак также среагировал на голос о-папочки и обернулся. 

— О-папочка! Нет! Нет! Нет! Я сейчас наберу тебя, прости! 

Андерсон отключил телевизор от сети и упал на кровать. Всякое настроение пропало. Он выставил Чака за дверь и потом долго извинялся перед папочкой и объяснял, что это была связь на один раз. О-папа ханжой не был, все понял и тоже извинился. 

Но терпение Андерсона иссякло. 

Утро понедельника началось для Льюиса с очень злого беты в его кабинете. 

— Заходите, мистер Льюис Дерби. А вы знали, мистер Дерби, что я давно не пересматривал тарифную сетку заработных плат коллектива? А еще наш главный юрист мистер Хендрикс изучил наш коллективный договор и ваш контракт. И знаете, что я узнал? Не поверите! — Андерсон ехидно ухмыльнулся. — Мы вам слишком много платим. Я уже сегодня подам прошению совету директоров на уменьшение вашего гонорара втрое. 

Льюис застонал: 

— Хендрикс, естественно, он меня ненавидит и с удовольствием помог вам, мистер Джемисон, — Льюис вымученно посмотрел на Андерсона. — Мстишь мне?

— Естественно, Льюис! Как и ты мне, да? Ты обиделся, что я тебя выгнал, и устроил весь тот ужас с телевизором. 

Льюис потупился, но его вид совсем не выражал раскаяния.

— Да, слегка мстил! 

— Слегка?! Ты связал меня с о-папочкой, когда я был с альфой… в весьма компрометирующей обстановке. 

— Неужели я тебе совсем не нравлюсь? — спросил Льюис. — Ты мне нравишься, очень, Андерсон!

— Нравишься! — тяжело выдохнул Андерсон. — Но дело совсем не в этом. 

— А в чем? Я не понимаю. 

— Ты нормальный альфа, а я нет! Я не нормальный бета, понимаешь? 

Андерсон отвернулся и закрыл глаза. Он совсем не знал, как сказать Льюису, что ему нужен альфа, предпочитающий пассивную роль. Но Льюис подошел сам, обнял его и крепко прижал к себе. 

— Скажем так, Анди, я удаленно порылся в истории твоего телевизора и уже знаю, какие именно альфы тебе нужны. И я совсем не против, — и он довольно потерся носом о его шею.


End file.
